Nothing Like Us
by Kumarikuma
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke telah sukses mengobrak-abrik dunianya, bahkan sampai sudut-sudut terpencilnya. Ah... atau sebaliknya? (Mengandung banyak kalimat dan adegan yang tidak pantas untuk ditiru, tolong perhatikan rated dan jadilah pembaca yang bijak)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

 **Story by : Kumarikuma**

 **Rate : T+/M**

 **Pair : SasuSaku, lilbit SaiIno**

.

.

 **FYI : Aku memutuskan untuk menaikan rated karena banyaknya umpatan, kalimat-kalimat kasar dan adegan-adegan yang tidak pantas.**

.

.

"… _Ya, Sakura?"_

Sakura melepas sebelah _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya saat dosen di depan kelas mulai menyadari kegaduhan yang dibuatnya di kursi pojok paling belakang. "Ah… aku tidak merasa keberatan, Itachi-san, namun bagaimana dengan adikmu sendiri?" Sakura berusaha bertanya dengan intonasi suara sekecil mungkin.

" _Dia tidak akan berani melawanku saat sakit. Hanya sampai kepulanganku dari Jerman. Aku mohon…."_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memang memandang ke arah depan, seolah-olah menunjukan bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa teladan yang benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya, namun sebenarnya konsentrasinya sudah lama buyar sejak seniornya menghubunginya di tengah jam pelajaran. "Tidak perlu sampai memohon seperti itu, Itachi-san. Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak… dan tentu saja aku akan menjaganya."

" _Oh, Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan mengirimimu alamat rumahku segera."_

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya membeku sesaat setelah ia menangkap tatapan penuh peringatan dari dosen yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. "Baiklah, Itachi-san, aku harus menutup telponku segera karena Terumi-sensei sudah memberikanku peringatan."

" _Ah ya, sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura."_

"Sama-sama, Itachi-san."

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena mata kuliah yang diajar oleh wanita paruh baya bermarga Terumi itu usai. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang universitas, pukul tiga sore ini ia telah berjanji untuk megecek keadaan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang sedang sakit. Ia memacu langkahnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu dari kejauhan matanya menangkap sosok Ino yang setengah berlari sambil melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Sakura mendesah lirih, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Ino mendekat.

"Jidat lebar! Mau menonton film denganku?" Ino bertanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu adalah sahabatnya. Si berisik Yamanaka dengan segala sifatnya yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Sanguin sejati. Gadis impulsif paling berisik yang pernah ia kenal.

"Maafkan aku, aku ada keperluan mendadak," tolak Sakura.

Ino membawa ke kedua tangannya di pinggang, lalu mencebik, menandakan bahwa ia keberatan dengan penolakan Sakura. "Sialan! Kau bilang kau _free_ setelah kelas perawan tua itu."

Sakura meringis. "Harusnya ya, namun sekarang tidak dan berhenti bicara seperti itu tentang Terumi-sensei! Dasar tidak sopan."

"Kenyataannya dia memang perawan tua tukang marah-marah yang tidak laku," balas Ino.

Sakura meninju lengan sahabatnya main-main, "Berhentilah, sebelum orang-orang disekitar kita mendengarmu dan mengadukanmu pada Terumi-sensei."

Ino memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. "Lupakan itu. Jadi, hal penting apa yang sanggup membuatmu berpaling dari tawaran gratisanku, eh jidat?" tanya Ino.

"Itachi-"

"Itachi?" Ino tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan. "Ah! jelas sekarang! Pantas saja, ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha-sama itu ternyata!" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu berlagak seolah-olah mengetahui segala hal sebelum Sakura mengatakannya.

Sakura menghela nafas gusar, "Jangan sok tau, Ino."

"Aku selalu tau segala hal," balas yang bersangkutan sambil memainkan alisnya naik-turun.

Sakura bosan menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya yang sok tau dan sok benar. Ia baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali karena malas menghadapi godaan sahabatnya, namun ia kalah sigap dengan Ino yang berhasil menahan lengannya. "Kau tidak bisa main kabur seperti itu, sialan!"

"Percuma bicara denganmu. Kau hanya akan mengolok-olokku sebagai penggemar Itachi-san saja," balas Sakura.

Ino terkekeh, lalu menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sakura dengan bahunya. "Kenyataannya kan, kau itu memang penggemar nomor satunya- HEEEEE! JIDAT LEBAR! _PINK HAIR WANNABE_! AKU HANYA BERCANDA!" Ino menarik kembali lengan Sakura saat Sakura berniat mengambil seribu langkah menjauh darinya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu! Jika Gaara sampai mendengar hal ini, ia bisa cemburu buta kepadaku lagi, berengsek!"

Ino berdecak. "Aku berdoa semoga kau cepat putus dengan mahluk keparat bermarga Sabaku itu," gumamnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Yamanaka muda ini tidak menyukai pemuda Sabaku yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam, dalam sekali lihat Ino sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini kesal. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf atau menarik ucapanku yang tadi. Si Sabaku itu terlalu buruk untuk bersanding denganmu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ino. Wajahnya menunduk dan mengkeruh. Ino bisa melihat kesedihan di sorot mata sahabatnya. dan ia ugh-... jadi merasa bersalah. Terkutuklah si keparat merah tolol yang entah berantah berada di mana saat ini. "Oke… uhm _sorry?_ " Ino mengatakannya sambil melempar pandangan tidak enak.

" _So,_ uhm _…_? Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru?" Ino berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya, masih dengan wajah suram yang ketara. "Itachi-san sedang berada di Jerman untuk seminar dan baru akan kembali minggu depan. Ia menitipkan adiknya kepadaku karena adiknya mendadak sakit," ujar Sakura.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya."Itachi punya adik?"

"Yeah."

"Dan adiknya ada di Osaka?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa dia meminta tolong kepadamu? Mengapa tidak kepada sanak keluarganya saja? Oh lagi pula Uchiha sangat kaya, mengapa pula ia tidak menyewa dokter untuk merawat adiknya?" Ino bertanya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang investigator dari FBI.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, itu privasi keluarga Uchiha. Mana mungkin aku berani menanyakannya kepada Itachi-san, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar juga sih," gumam Ino. "Jadi, selama seminggu ini kau akan menjadi _baby sitter_ dadakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Itachi-san adalah senior yang berjasa karena merekomendasikanku agar aku bisa lulus menjadi asisten dosen, jadi aku menganggap ini sebagai balas jasa kepadanya. Lagi pula, aku juga sangat menghormatinya karena ia adalah senior yang sangat ramah, walaupun kami tidak satu jurusan," jawab Sakura.

"Adiknya itu, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya. Matanya berkilat nakal saat menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura.

Sakura memukul lengan gadis itu palan. "Akan aku laporkan pada Sai, bahwa kekasihnya yang suka umbar perut ini mulai main mata," gumamnya.

Ino meruntuk, "dasar ember bocor keparat!"

Sakura menajamkan matanya karena ucapan Ino, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa karena kelewat hapal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang suka mengumpat. Ia lalu berkata, "adiknya laki-laki dan dia belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Jadi, berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada bocah polos yang belum lulus sekolah, Ino!"

Ino terkekeh, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Sakura. "Sakura-chan! aku hanya penasaran bagaimana perangaian adik Itachi. Itachi adalah bibit unggul milik Uchiha, apakah adiknya akan sama sepertinya? Keluarga terpandang, harta melimpah, otak jenius dan wajah seksi yang mengundangmu untuk bermain-main dengan barang di dalam celananya. Jika kau berhasil menarik perhatiannya nanti, kau akan mendapatkan satu paket lengkap. kau akan menang banyak Saku- AW!"

Sakura tanpa segan-segan menginjak kaki Ino dengan keras. "Ini yang namanya menang banyak!" gumamnya kesal.

"Keparat merah muda sialan! Kau pikir kakiku itu apa, hah?! kesetmu?!" pekik Ino sambil menjewer telinga Sakura.

Sakura meringis, jeweran Ino tidak main-main. Ketika kupingnya mulai terasa luar biasa panas, ia mendorong Ino menjauh. "Hentikan Ino! Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan, bodoh!" Barulah setelah itu Ino benar-benar melepaskannya.

Sambil mengusap-usap ketinganya yang memerah, Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

"Sial..."

Ino meliriknya. "Sekarang apa? Butuh tumpangan cepat?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya, lalu tersenyum manis sekali. "Kau yang terbaik, Ino."

Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, lalu menyeringai. "Aku tidak memberikan tumpangan secara gratis, sebagai gantinya kau harus mencarikanku buku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia."

"Ah, sudah kuduga."

.

.

Ino menurunkannya persis di depan sebuah rumah yang terletak di kawasan elit Osaka.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Yakin, tidak mau melihat adiknya Itachi-san dulu? Kau bilang, kau penasaran."

"Yeah, _thanks, but no_. Aku yakin Sai yang telanjang dengan selai coklat lebih menggiurkan dari pada adiknya Itachi."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dasar mesum!"

"Memang! Ya sudah, aku balik ya."

Lalu, mobil Ino pun menjah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sakura dengan menenteng kantong plastik putih yang cukup besar di tangannya mendekati gerbang rumah besar bercat putih gading. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar-benar, suasana di perumahan elite ini memang berbeda, sangat sepi dan sedikit-… mencekam. Sekarang Sakura sedikit mengerti mengapa Itachi terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Pasti seniornya itu takut jika suaktu-waktu adiknya pingsan atau kesakitan atau hal buruk lainnya dan tidak ada satupun tetangga yang menolongnya.

Sakura memencet bel rumah itu sekali, lalu memundurkan langkahnya dua sekali. Tidak berselang lama, Sakura bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang membuka kunci gerbang dan disusur oleh suara gerbang yang digeser ke belakang, lalu seorang pemuda tanggung berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Sakura melongo. Tidak menyangka kalau adik Itachi akan setinggi ini.

"A-ah, selamat siang," sapa Sakura canggung. "Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke," tanyanya memastikan, masih tidak percaya kalau adik Itachi adalah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memperhatikan Sakura dengan alir bertaut bingung.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Uhm… yang diminta kakakmu untuk menjagamu," lanjut Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersentak, lalu meruntuk cukup keras. "Aniki gila, jadi dia benar-benar mengirimkanku _baby sitter._ "

"Kau boleh memanggilku nee-san."

"Maaf?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura nee-san."

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas. Matanya yang tajam dengan terang-terangan menilai Sakura, kemudian menghela nafas. "Hn. Maaf, Karena aku merepotkanmu Sakura nee-san," ujar adik Itachi ini sambil melemparkan senyum tipis. "Silahkan masuk" lanjutnya dengan sopan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Di luar dugaan, walaupun digembor-gemborkan sebagai keluarga konglomerat, kediaman Uchiha ternyata tidak sebesar bayangannya. Besar, namun tidak sebesar istana. Ada air mancur dengan kolam berisi ikan koi yang harus Sakura lewati untuk sampai ke bangunan utama. Saat adik Itachi membukakan pintu rumah utamanya, Sakura tidak bisa tidak berdecak kagum karena interiornya yang sangat indah. Sebelumnya Sakura berpikir, jika keluarga sekelas Uchiha pasti hidup di dalam rumah sebesar istana dengan nuansa Jepang yang kental sekali seperti yang digembor-gemborkan orang-orang tentang loyalitas klan Uchiha terhadap kebudayaan Jepang, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Uchiha adalah klan modern yang hidup mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Ketika adik Itachi mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, ia duduk, namun ketika pemuda itu menawarkannya minum, Sakura segera menyela. "Jangan repot-repot. Kau, istirahatlah. Aku di sini untuk menjagamu."

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama, lalu berlahan-lahan mengangguk. Adik Itachi menuruti perkataannya, ia duduk di sofa hitam yang terletak di ruang tengah dan menghela nafas. "Terimakasih. Kakakku memang terlalu berlebihan, maaf karena nee-san jadi serepot ini," ujarnya kalem.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik. Pemuda itu tinggi (tentu saja, itu adalah _point_ yang sudah disebutkan Sakura sebelumnya), hampir setinggi Itachi, namun dengan tubuh yang sedikit kurus. Kulitnya sangat pucat, matanya merah berkaca dan pipinya merona karena demam. "Kau sudah pergi ke dokter err…?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu," ujar pemuda itu, Sasuke.

"Oke. Jadi Sasuke, kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah, namun obatnya belum memberikan efek apapun kepadaku."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Pusing, lesuh dan tenggorokanku sakit sekali."

"Apa perutmu mual?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Diagnosa apa yang diberikan dokter kepadamu saat kau berobat?"

"Radang tenggorokan."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita lihat sampai besok, kalau besok kau masih seperti ini, kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi," ujarnya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura lalu menaruk plastik putih yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Bunyi suara plastik yang berisik membuat si bungsu Uchiha penasaran.

"Apa yang kau bawa, nee-san?"

"Tomat dan biskuit gandum untukmu."

"Tomat?"

"Ya, tomat. Saat aku mampir ke supermarket, Itachi-san kebetulan menghubungiku, ia lalu memberitahuku kalau adiknya sangat suka tomat dan memintaku untuk membelikanmu beberapa."

"Ya Tuhan, kakakku benar-benar merepotkanmu," gumam Sasuke tidak enak hati.

"Tidak sama sekali!" balas Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura dan kali ini cukup lama, sampai Sakura menyadarinya dan terpesona. Pria-pria Uchiha memang terkenal seksi, baik tubuh, wajah maupun otaknya. Namun, Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, dari pada Sakura menyebutnya dengan sebutan seksi, Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya tampan yang menggemaskan(?). Ya Tuhan, ini adalah kali pertama Sakura melihat Uchiha bisa tersenyum begitu polos sampai membuat jari-jari tangannya gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Inikah sebab yang sesungguhnya, mengapa Itachi sangat _over protektif_ terhadap adiknya? Sasuke adalah spesies langka yang harus dilindungi!

Ah! apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Nee-san? Kau baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung salah tingkah saat menyadari adik Itachi menangkap basah kelakuan bodohnya barusan. "Y-ya. Ah! Mau aku buatkan jus tomat? Namun tentu saja tidak akan ada tambahan es batu dan gula untukmu," ujar Sakura, berusaha terlihat kembali normal dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika tidak keberatan, nee-san."

Kini, giliran Sakura yang mengangguk, "Ya, selagi menungguku, kau bisa makan biskuit gandumnya dulu."

"Hn."

Selama menunggu Sakura menyiapkan jus untuknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya di sofa. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sedari tadi dan rasanya sakit sekali. Seharusnya ia di rawat di rumah sakit saat ini, namun ia menolak karena benci rumah sakit. Untung saja kakaknya sedang pergi jauh, jadi kakaknya tidak benar-benar tahu soal keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya, jika kakaknya sampai tau, ia yakin kakaknya akan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Lama Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sampai ia jatuh terlelap. Sakura yang kembali ke ruang tengah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adik Itachi yang tertidur. "Yah, apa boleh buat," gumam Sakura dan meletakan segelas jus tomat di atas meja. Ia menyayangkan sekali jus tomat yang dibuatnya harus berakhir di atas meja tanpa ada yang meminumnya. Sakura tidak begitu menyukai jus tomat ngomong-ngomong. Ia doyan, namun tidak fanatik.

Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai samping sofa tempat Sasuke terlelap. Sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertengger di lengan sofa, gadis itu memperhatikan bagaimana lucunya adik Itachi saat tidur. Ia mengamati wajah yang tertidur itu dengan santai, dari dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, lalu turun menuju alis hitamnya yang menukik tajam, bulu matanya yang lentik seperti wanita, hidung bangir yang sangat mirip seperti milik Itachi, pipi kemerahan karena demam dan bibir yang kering karena pemiliknya sedang sakit.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal, dia sangat memimpi-mimpikan rasanya punya adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, apalagi kalau kembar, hidupnya pasti sangat sempurna. Dulu, saat ia berusia sembilan tahun, ia sering mengajak anak tetangganya yang berumur tujuh tahun untuk bermain rumah-rumahan, dengan ia yang berperan sebagai kakak dan anak tetangganya yang berperan sebagai adik. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dua tahun kemudia tetangganya pindah rumah.

"Yah, anggap saja aku memiliki adik laki-laki saat ini," monolog Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Uchiha Sasuke terlelap, lemah dan tanpa pertahanan, membuat naluri Sakura sebagai seorang kakak bangkit. Sakura adalah pribadi yang selalu malu saat ada seseorang yang mengekspresikan kasih sayang kepadanya, namun ia sendiri adalah pribadi yang selalu mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya secara berani. Melihat Sasuke saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertindak sesuai nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak. Dimulai dari mengelus-elus surai hitam Sasuke beberapa kali, lalu berpindah ke pipinya yang merona dan seketika tersengat.

"Ya Tuhan, panas sekali!"

"Aku harus segera mengompresnya," ujarnya sambil berdiri menuju dapur.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat merasakan rasa hangat di dahinya. Ia bangkit dan meringis saat merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Kompres yang berada di dahinya jatuh dan membuat piama tidur Sasuke basah di ujungnya.

"Kepalamu sakit, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik ke samping dan menemukan teman kakaknya itu mengambil kompres di atas pahanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan dihadiahi helaian nafas panjang dari gadis yang lebih tua.

"Bersenderlah, aku akan memijat dahimu," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menurut. Ia lalu melengguh saat merasakan jari-jari yang dingin menekan-nekan dahinya dengan lembut. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Rasa sakit di dahinya berangus-angsur berkurang.

"Sakura nee-san, jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memijat-mijat lengan atasnya yang kaku. Kebiasaannya dari kecil, jika ia demam pasti sekujur atau beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan kaku.

"Jam lima," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Ia pikir ia tertidur sangat lama, ternyata hanya satu setengah jam. Ia lalu melirik gadis di hadapannya yang masih sibuk dengan dahinya. "Sakura nee-san."

"Ya?"

"Kau itu… kekasihnya Itachi-nii ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia penasaran sekali dengan orang panggilan kakaknya ini. Mengapa Itachi bisa begitu percaya dengannya? dan mengapa gadis ini menerima permintaan kakaknya untuk menjaganya? tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Pasti ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara keduanya.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung, lalu menggeleng. "Eh, bukan. Aku juniornya. Kami beda jurusan dan beda fakultas, aku mengenalnya karena pernah membantunya saat festival tahun lalu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar," balas Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Begitu," gumam Sasuke. "Kekasihmu beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu, Sakura nee-san, Kau perempuan yang sempurna," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya dua kali, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Matanya menerawang, memandang warna hitam dari sofa yang berada di hadapannya, membayangkan wajah sang pujaan hati yang berada jauh darinya. Dulu, Gaara-nya juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Ngomong-ngomong pujaan hati... memangnya tuan Sabaku itu masih pantas menjadi pujaan hatinya?

"Tentu saja," sahut yang lebih muda.

Sakura menatap ke dua bola mata Sasuke sekilas. "Yah, aku rasa aku tidak sesempurna itu, karena hubunganku dengan kekasihku tidak berjalan harmonis," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa sumbang.

"Alasannya?"

"Hee... ternyata Uchiha suka mencampuri urusan orang lain juga, ya," balasnya sarkas, walaupun secara harfiah tidak seperti itu. Sakura hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana disekitarnya yang seolah-olah ikut tertular suasana hatinya yang mendung, namun melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu yang berdecih karena ucapannya, Sakura jadi sadar kalau ia sudah salah bicara. "Maafkan aku," cicitnya kemudian.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Seharusnya kau tau, karena kau lebih tua dariku, kalau tidak baik bersikap seperti barusan terhadap orang yang bersedia mendengarkanmu. Itu penghinaan."

Sakura seperti menelan kotoran hewan saat mendengar teguran yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa jadi ia yang seolah-olah tersangkanya disini.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita-"

Sakura tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Menceritakan hal yang menyakitkan untuknya bukanlah perkara mudah. Ada memori yang terputar saat Sakura mencati tahu jawaban atas pertanyaaan 'alasan' Sasuke di otaknya dan itu menyakitkan. "Kami sering bertengkar. Dia mudah cemburu, hal-hal kecil dapat membuatnya cemburu dan dia sulit untuk mendengar penjelasanku."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti. "Hn. Dia seperti itu karena dia ingin memiliki nee-san untuk dirinya sendiri, dia takut nee-san akan pergi darinya. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku juga akan seserakah itu. Nee-san cantik, keibuan dan sangat terampil mengurus laki-laki. Nee-san adalah wanita yang ideal." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan gamblang, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah kometator pro di salah satu progam pencarian bakat yang saat ini sedang populer di Jepang.

Sakura termangu karena perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudia ia terkekeh, bertingkah seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke lucu, namun ia tidak bisa menyempunyikan gurat merah samar yang timbul di kedua buah pipinya. Sebagai wanita normal, tentu ia akan tersipu saat lawan jenisnya memujinya seperti itu "Hei bocah. Umurmu belum genap tujuh belas tahun, tapi gombalanmu benar-benar…"

"Aku jujur, tidak menggombal."

Sialan! sialan! sialan! Rasanya Sakura seperti sedang terbang sampai langit ke tujuh. Menembus tingginya angkasa sampai meninggalkan cakrawala. Uchiha yang satu ini memang benar-benar adik idamannya. Wajahnya yang tampan, senyumnya yang manis, tutur katanya yang sopan, pembawaannya yang kalem, sifat penurutnya, ditambah ia juga pandai mendengarkan curhatan orang lain dan pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Oh, andai saja Uchiha Itachi mendadak menjadi sangat amat sibuk di Jerman dalam waktu yang lama, Sakura tidak akan keberatan jika diminta untuk menjaga Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Pemuda ini menyenangkan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidur lagi, Sasuke. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan malam." Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil Sakura keluarkan untuk mengisi keheningan yang cukup lama terasa di antara mereka. Masih dengan euforia yang meletup-letup di hati Sakura dan perasaan tenang di hati Sasuke karena pijatan yang ia rasakan di dahinya.

"Nee-san akan menginap?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan pulang setelah memastikan kau makan malam dan meminum obatmu."

.

.

 **TBC**

Terinspirasi dari lagu yang di cover oleh Jungkookie huhuhu TwT Nothing Like Us – Justin Bieber. **Komen kalian adalah support untukku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

 **Story by : Kumarikuma**

 **Rate : T+/M**

 **Pair : SasuSaku, lilbit SaiIno**

.

.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Sakura nee-san, jam berapa kau akan datang hari ini?_

Masih pagi, namun Uchiha Sasuke telah mengiriminya pesan dan membuatnya terkejut luar biasa. Sakura bahkan baru saja bangun dan masih terbungkus selimut tebal di atas ranjangnya. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke selalu bangun sepagi ini? Jika iya, dia sepertinya kalah rajin dari pemuda yang bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia seluar biasa ini," desahnya.

Ide jahil tiba-tiba saja merasuki otaknya, mengerjai Sasuke dengan berpura-pura kesal sepertinya seru untuk dilakukan, maka tanpa membaca ulang teks pesan yang baru saja diketiknya, Sakura langsung menyentuh tanda kirim.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Bocah kurang ajar_

 _Tidak sopan_

 _Katakan selamat pagi terlebih dahulu kepadaku sebelum bertanya!_

Sakura terkekeh-kekeh gila sambil memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya. Ia menduga-duga reaksi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Saat _handphone_ di genggamannya akhirnya bergetar, Sakura segera berguling dan duduk bersila di atas kasur. Ia tidak menyangka pesannya akan dibalas secepat ini.

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Selamat pagi, Sakura nee-san_

 _Maaf atas ketidak sopananku_

Sakura memekik saat membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke, lalu tertawa. Membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke akan membuat mimik wajah bersalah sambil mengatakan permintaan maaf seperti yang tertera pada pesan sungguh terasa menggemaskan baginya.

Tawa Sakura berangsur-angsur reda. Ia mengangkat _handpone_ nya kembali dan mengetikan balasan untuk Sasuke di seberang sana.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Jadwalku penuh sekali hari ini, mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu sebelum kelas pagiku_

Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian,

 _From : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika nee-san tidak bisa datang. Aku bisa menjaga diriku_

Senyum pagi pertama yang terpulas di wajah cantik si gadis merah muda luntur seketika. Setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke, ada perasaan tidak senang yang terasa menggerogoti hatinya.

 _To : Uchiha Sasuke-kun_

 _Aku akan datang_

 _Tunggu saja_

.

.

Akhir dari pertemuan pertama mereka adalah mereka saling bertukar nomor _handphone_ dan _id line_. Uchiha Sasuke adalah yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu meminta kontak si merah muda dengan alasan agar gadis itu mudah menghubunginya saat gadis itu berkunjung ke rumahnya, karena katanya bel rumahnya sering sekali macet, ia tidak mau Sakura menunggu terlalu lama diluar gerbang. Berarti kemaren adalah hari keberuntungan Sakura karena bel kediaman Uchiha berfungsi dengan semestinya. Lalu dengan baik hati, gadis itu memberikannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengantarkannya sampai gerbang saat Sakura berpamitan untuk pulang. Mereka saling mengucapkan terimakasih diiringi lambaian pelan dari sosok Sakura yang menjauhi kediaman Uchiha, karena keduanya tau mereka akan bertemu lagi ke esokan harinya, maka tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Hari ini, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha lagi, namun tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan di sana karena waktunya sangat mepet. Saat Sakura memencet bel rumahnya, Sasuke tidak kunjung membukakan gerbang. Sampai ia mengulanginya enam kali, pemuda itu tidak juga membukakan gerbang. Sakura berdecak. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukannya dengan jelas bahwa ia jengkel. Saat ia hampir saja ingin menendang gerbang di depannya dengan bar-bar, gerbang itu bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura nee-san?" Sasuke muncul dengan raut wajah bingung. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar, rambutnya sedikit basah dan ia beraroma harum, sepertinya Uchiha satu ini baru saja selesai mandi.

Sakura masih menekuk wajahnya. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan di dalam sana sampai lama sekali membukakan gerbang? Aku sudah enam kali memencet-mencet bel rumahmu seperti bocah norak yang baru pertama kali menggunakan bel rumah."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memperhatikan bocah dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Ia lalu mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan bocah itu di hari sebelumnya, lalu mendesah pelan. Mungkin benar, kalau bel rumah ini macet. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak karena segala ucapannya barusan.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak enak hati. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku memang-"

"Sudahlah," potong Sakura. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang apa yang seharusnya tidak perlu diperdebatkan.

Gadis itu lalu menyerahkan tempat makan berukuran besar ke hadapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, terima ini. Jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa minum obat. Masukan makanan ini ke dalam kulkas setelah kau sarapan dan kau bisa menghangatkannya dengan _microwave_ untuk makan siang dan malammu," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke menerima tempat makan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang putih pucat. "Apa ini?"

"Soup ayam."

"Ah, terimakasih banyak," ujar Sasuke sambil menundukan tubuhnya, memberikan gesture berterimakasih.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. Ia lalu menyelipkan rambut-rambut yang mengganggu pipinya ke belakang telinganya dan berujar, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk memastikan kau benar-benar meminum obatmu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya menurut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ujar Sakura.

"Secepat ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura termangu, di telinganya ucapan Sasuke seolah-olah menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak ingin Sakura pergi. Sakura berdehem, berusaha mengusir prasangka-prasangka tidak beralasan dari dalam kepalanya, atau ia akan besar kepala dan kepalanya meledak, yeah... hiperbolis sekali. Ia lalu melempar senyum sepintas dan menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan jahil. "Cup cup… Sasu- _baby_ merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Itachi onii-chan ya? Butuh ditemani di sini lebih lama lagi hm? Sini sini, biarkan nee-san memelukmu dengan erat..."

Sasuke dengan refleks memundurkan satu langkahnya ke belakang, lalu berdecih, matanya menyipit dan terlihat luar biasa sebal dengan ejekan Sakura. "Umurmu saja yang menua, namun mentalmu bocah," komentarnya pedas.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa di tempatnya. Masih pagi dan ia bisa menggoda Uchiha Sasuke sebanyak dua kali, entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Padahal, Sasuke yang digodanya melemparkan tatapan sebal dan terganggu, namun bagi Sakura, Sasuke malah terlihat lucu. Yah, mungkin karena selera humor Sakura yang sangat receh, atau Sakura yang kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, atau Sakura yang mulai sinting karena mata kuliah yang diambilnya.

Sakura maju satu langkah ke hadapan Sasuke untuk mengembalikan jarak di antara mereka seperti semula dan Sasuke terus mengawasinya dengan waspada. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur ke arah kepala Sasuke. Ia bahkan harus berjinjit agar telapak tangannya mampu meraih kepala pemuda tinggi itu. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan yang lebih tua, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dengan egonya. Pemuda yang kata Sakura bocah itu sedikit menekuk lututnya dan menundukan wajahnya. Saat telapak tangan Sakura yang dingin berhasil mengusak surai kelam Sasuke, ion-ion shampo yang berperan layaknya parfum menyegarkan pecah dan menyebar, beberapa berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu lagi dari diri pemuda ini. Sasuke, walaupun masih muda dan wajahnya masih tersisa cetakan kekanakan, namun bagaimana cara bocah ini berpakaian, memilih aroma parfum, juga shampo sangat kontras sekali, begitu dewasa, begitu jantan. Sakura sekelebat dapat melihat sosok Uchiha yang berwibawa di dalam dirinya.

"Sakura nee-san, apakah masih lama? Aku mulai pegal."

Ucapan Sasuke akhirnya membuat Sakura tersadar, dengan menahan malu, ia segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"A-ah… Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu gosok gigi sebelum tidur."

Dan yang Sakura dapat adalah gerbang yang tertutup tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, ia tetap datang terlambat ke kampus dan harus rela dihadiahi pelototan sadis Ino saat ia berjalan dari depan kelas sampai ke samping gadis pirang itu.

"Ino-chan! tolong absenkan aku untuk mata kuliah kita yang pertama pagi ini, _please_ … Aku masih menunggu kereta di stasiun dekat rumah Itcahi-san." Ino berucap dengan mendayu-dayu menggunakan kalimat yang sama persisi dengan teks pesan yang Sakura kirimkan kepadanya setengah jam lalu.

Sialan, Sakura tidak suka dengan jenis intonasi yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir merah Ino. Ia yakin, setelah ini pasti sahabatnya akan bertanya macam-macam dan menginterogasi Sakura seakan-akan ia adalah maling ayam.

"Jadi, alasan keterlambatanmu adalah…?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya tepat di mata, lalu berucap, "Aku mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Hanya itu."

"Wah… baik hati sekali kakak cantik mau mengantarkan makanan kepada adik Satsuke, padahal ia tahu ia memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi ini." Ino mengatakannya dengan nada halus, bahkan sampai tersenyum. Namun, Sakura tahu perkataannya adalah 100% sindiran.

"Namanya Sasuke, Ino. Bukan Satsuke."

Ino mendengus. "Peduli setan!."

Dan Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-chan…" Ino mulai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura sambil merengek seperti bayi. "Meninggalkanku sendiri di sini tanpa buku anatomi atau contekan apapun dan menghadapi Sasori-sensei yang kelewat tampan mempesona seperti manikin berjalan, namun bermulut busuk sebusuk kotoran anjingnya Kiba. Ya Tuhan, andaikan kau bisa melihat bagaimana bibirnya bergerak dengan seksi saat ia menanyaiku tentang kelenjar Pituitari yang begini dan begitu dalam sesi tanya-jawab lisan 30 menitnya setiap dua minggu sekali! Aku hanya bisa merinding disko di tempat dudukku, sambil cengar-cengir idiot supaya ia bermurah hati memberikanku nilai B."

Nah, apa tadi yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sakura migran seketika.

"Hei Nona Haruno! Dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, tuan puteri."

"Penghianat Sakura! Kau menghianati ikatan persahabatan kita selama enam tahun ini yang begitu suci! Kau tega meninggalkanku terjebak bersama Sasori-sensei, sementara kau-… kau pasti main rumah-rumahan dengan adiknya Itachi!" Gendang telinga Sakura mulai berdengung karena Ino mulai menyalak.

"Oke… oke… tolong tahan ucapanmu sebentar." Sakura tahu ia harus mengalah. Ia tahu betul, ia yang bersalah di sini dan ia harus segera menyelamatkan gendang telinganya dari suara nyaring Ino. "Ini salahku. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku Ino?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu mendengus keras. Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke arah samping. "Kau pikir, kau bisa menyuapku?"

Sakura memutar otaknya. "Bagaimana dengan tiket nonton film gratis di malam minggu-"

"Aku akan wisata kuliner dengan Sai malam minggu ini."

Sakura mendesah panjang. " _Fine!_ Bagaimana dengan tiket nonton film gratis hari minggu bersama sahabatmu ini?"

"Dan paket deluxe _popcord, cola_ dan ekstra _hotdog_?"

"Ya ya ya." Sial, Ino benar-benar pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ya Tuhan, andaikan saja ini bukan salahnya…

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati dan sangat pemaaf, jadi _Big Deal_!"

"Ha. ha. ha… Tentu saja _Big Deal_ , kau kan mahluk jahanam yang senang sekali menguras dompet mahasiswa miskin sepertiku," gerutu Sakura.

Ino terkekeh singkat. Gadis itu lalu merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Mereka harus berpindah kelas, karena kelas mereka selanjutnya terletak di lantai empat, satu lantai di atas lantai ini. Sedangkan, Sakura menunggui sahabatnya dengan bertopang dagu di atas meja. Ia mengamati langit yang cerah dari kaca jendela besar sambil bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke sudah sarapan dan meminum obatnya? Bagaimana rasa sup ayam yang dibuatnya dari pagi-pagi buta? Apakah rasanya enak? Apakah pemuda itu menyukainya?

"Ayo jidat lebar, jangan melamun."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang telah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia lalu ikut bangkit dan mengikuti sahabatnya keluar dari kelas anatomi mereka.

"Jadi, siapa itu adik Itachi yang sanggup membuat mahasiswa teladan di semester empat sepertimu rela bolos di kelas paginya."

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar bagaimana Ino melontarkan perkataannya. Adrenalinya seketika terpacu dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan meninggalkan letupan-letupan menyenangkan di dadanya. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke di pertemuan pertama mereka, lalu di pertemuan kedua mereka, namun setelahnya ia berdehem. Ia harus terlihat acuh agar Ino tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Sayangnya Ino mengenal betul siapa sahabatnya ini. Saat melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, walaupun sebentar. Ino tau, bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam diri adik Itachi yang membuat sahabatnya ini tertarik. "Apakah dia tepat seperti bayanganku? Si wajah seksi yang mengundangmu untuk bermain-main dengan barang di dalam celananya? Atau kau memang sudah bermain-main dengan barang di dalam celananya?"

Sakura terkekeh singkat. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap anak yang masih di bawah umur, Ino. Itu pelecehan seksual, bodoh."

"Terserah... ceritakan saja tentang adiknya Itachi, _pink_."

"Sasuke itu, dia tinggi, sedikit kurus dan kulitnya pucat sekali. Bocah itu memiliki wajah tampan yang menggemaskan."

Ino berhenti melangkah. Butuh lebih dari satu detik sampai Ino dapat menyerap informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura dan menerjemahkannya di otak dan saat akhirnya si otak selesai menerjemahkannya, si otak bisa mengirimkan sebuah respon, yah walaupun hanya berupa, "Hah?"

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sahabatnya yang mematung dengan tampang bodoh. "Hah?" beonya mengikuti Ino.

"Ba-bangsat… kau mendeskripsikan laki-laki yang hampir genap tujuh belas tahun dengan sebutan bocah? Dan mengatakan bahwa dia… menggemaskan?" ujarnya ngeri.

"Ya, kenyataanya seperti itu," balas Sakura.

Seakan baru saja dikembalikan ruhnya dari Sang Pemberi Kehidupan, Ino kini merespon dengan cepat. "Kau yakin tidak salah mendefinisikannya? Maksudku, bocah menggemaskan itu kedengarannya lebih cocok jika disandingkan dengan anak laki-laki berpopok tebal dengan gigi ompong yang menangis karena lolipopnya jatuh ke tanah. Bukannya, laki-laki hampir legal dari keluarga Uchiha," cicitnya di akhir kalimat.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Dia memang menggemaskan, kok. Buktikan saja nanti saat kau bertemu langsung dengannya."

.

.

Jika seseorang bertanya kepadanya, apa yang memotivasinya untuk kekeuh menjadi seorang dokter spesialis anak, maka Sakura dengan senang hati akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah kisah panjang di masa lalu-

" _Dulu saat aku berumur delapan tahun, aku terkena campak. Ayah membawaku dari desa ke kota agar aku mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit yang lebih besar, karena desa tempatku tinggal adalah desa terpencil dengan perawatan medis yang minim. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dokter spesialis anak."_

 _"Dokter itu memakai sepatu hitam yang sangat berkilat, jas putih yang sangat bersih, stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya dan berkaca mata. Ia datang untuk memeriksaku, lalu memberiku sebuah kue kering yang manis sambil tersenyum dan mengusap punggungku karena aku tidak rewel. Menurutku itu keren sekali. Bagiku dokter adalah pahlawan yang tidak kalah keren dari_ power rangers _. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai membayangkan diriku jika aku menjadi seorang dokter saat besar nanti."_

-dan Sakura akan menutup kisahnya dengan senyum lebar secerah matahari pagi.

Bagi Sakura, mimpi bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Mimpi adalah realita yang harus terwujud di masa depan. Mimpi tidak akan tercapai hanya dengan berpangku tangan. Ada harga yang harus dibayar agar mimpi dapat tercapai dan itu tidak murah.

Niat, doa dan kerja keras.

Maka, saat minggu ke lima di semester empat ini Sakura menemukan jadwalnya super padat, ia tidak bisa mengeluh. Walaupun ia hanya mendapatkan jatah tidur 22 jam dalam enam hari, ia juga tidak bisa mengeluh. Baginya ini adalah salah satu harga yang pantas dibayar untuk menyandang gelar sebagai dokter.

Sakura dengan mata 5 wattnya berjalan sambil mengangkat sebuah _box_ bervolume 50cm dikali 40cm dikali 40cm yang berisi beberapa stetoskop yang akan digunakan untuk kegiatan klubnya esok hari. Besok, pukul 10 pagi, klubnya akan mengadakan _event_ pengobatan gratis untuk masyarakat di sekitar Universitas Osaka, sebuah event yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap setengah tahun sekali.

Sakura meletkan _box_ itu behati-hati di atas sebuah meja, bersama dengan _box-box_ yang lainnya. Sebenarnya tugasnya sudah setesai sejak satu jam yang lala, namun melihat senior-seniornya yang masih mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, Sakura jadi tidak enak hati untuk pulang. Maka, dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, ia menawarkan bantuan kepada senior-seniornya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, "Tugasku sudah selesai, apa ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Sakura-san. Pulanglah dan beristirahat, kau kelihatan lelah sekali," salah satu seniornya yang berada di semester delapan menyahut.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menurut. "Baiklah senpai, terimakasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya, sampai jumpa besok," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Terimakasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya. Sampai jumpa besok," balas delapan mahasiswa yang tersisa dengan kompak.

Sakura berjalan ke sudut ruangan, membenahi tasnya, memakai jaket tebal dan kupluk hijau toskanya, tidak lupa ia melilitkan syal merah muda di lehernya demi menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sambil sekali-sekali membungkuk saat melewati rekan-rekannya yang masih tersisa.

Malam hari yang dingin di Osaka. Sakura bahkan masih harus memeluk dirinya sendiri walaupun ia sudah memakai _sweeter_ berlapis jaket tebal di tubuhnya. Uap mengepul dari hidungnya. Langkahnya sengaja ia percepat. Bayangannya tentang menyeduh segelas cokelat panas dan berlindung di dalam selimut terbalnya membuatnya tidak sabar. Namun, di depan gerbang utama Universitasnya, seseorang telah menunggunya bersama sebuah mobil silver yang ia kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Hai." Gaara menyapanya, dengan senyum perih di bibirnya yang pucat.

Sakura mendekati pria itu berlahan. Menerka-nerka sudah berapa lama kekasihnya berdiri di sana sampai menyebabkan bibirnya pucat dan pecah-pecah.

"Hai." Gaara menyapanya sekali lagi.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya tercekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku mengantarmu pulang terakhir kali, kan?"

Suara itu masih sama, wajah itu masih sama, tubuh itu masih sama, Gaara masih sama. Namun, ia tidak lagi merasakan rindu saat Gaara mendekatinya, ia tidak merasakan sayang saat Gaara mendekapnya erat. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun ia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih rasakan. Saat Gaara memborbardir dirinya dengan kata-kata rindu, Sakura tidak bisa membalasnya. Saat bibir Gaara mengecup pipinya yang membeku, ia hanya mematung. Otaknya lumpuh, sampai untuk menolak keinginan Gaara saja ia tidak mampu. Maka, saat Gaara menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, Sakura menurutinya tanpa penolakan.

Karena hatinya terlalu lemah, saat matanya menangkap mata Gaara yang berkaca-kaca saat pria itu mengucapkan cinta dan maaf kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Yes!_ kalian benar, aku post ulang dua chapter terakhir karena kali ini tidak ada lagi sensor-sensoran pffff

 **Komen kalian adalah hadiah terindah untuk ff ini, sayang-sayangku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Nothing Like Us**

 **Story by : Kumarikuma**

 **Rate : T+/M**

 **Pair : SasuSaku, lilbit SaiIno**

.

.

Harum dari tembakau yang terbakar menyebar luas melalui asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya. Pria itu, Sai namanya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa singel bersama sang kekasih yang duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Berlatarkan sinar dari TV LED yang menyala di dinding dan lampu kamar yang mati, suasana diantara sepasang kekasih itu begitu intens tanpa cela. Intens dalam arti keduanya tenggelam dalam keseriusan akan sebuah film besutan M. Night Shyamalan.

"Sai," panggil Ino manja.

"Hm?" Sai membenarkan posisi duduk si gadis di atas pahanya.

Ino mendongakan kepalanya. Jari jemarinya bergerak-gerak lincah membuat jalan setapak dari pusar menuju dada kekasihnya. Berniat menggoda. "Tidak jadi," balasnya main-main.

Sai menyesap lagi rokok yang terpiting diantara jemarinya, menghisapnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya berlahan. Mata dan telinganya masih fokus dengan apa yang sedang ditontonnya, namun hatinya menolak untuk mengabaikan sang kekasihnya yang sialnya begitu dicintainya. "Ada yang mengganjal otakmu, hm? _Princess_?"

"Yeah…" Ino menjawab dengan mata yang mengarah lurus pada film psikologi yang mengkisahkan seorang laki-laki dengan 24 kepribadian. Split.

"Aku pikir…-"

Sai menajamkan pendengarannya saat Ino bersuara.

"-pria yang berkepribadian banyak itu-… terlihat seksi sekali," lirih Ino.

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi kau lebih tertarik menonton tokoh prianya atau filmnya?"

"Ugh-… filmnya."

Demi sempaknya Superman yang berwarna merah, sejujurnya Ino tidak tertarik dengan film-film bertema psikologi berat yang mengharuskan otaknya untuk berpikir. Seleranya dalam menonton film adalah sebelas dua belas dengan selera Sakura, seperti Doraemon, Frozen atau film-film animasi Disney lainnya.

Sayangnya, ini adalah film pilihan Sai, maka Ino akan mengalah.

"Tapi, tokoh prianya memang kelihatan seksi," celetuk Ino. Dalam hati memang memiliki niat terselubung untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan lengan kirinya yang mengelilingi pinggang kurva sang kekasih sampai ia bisa merasakan dua gunung kembar yang menempel kenyal di bawah dadanya yang telanjang.

Sialan! Rasanya empuk sekali!

Oh, ini adalah isi hati Sai yang paling jujur. Yeah, bajingan memang.

"Hei, mau bermain _kinky_ denganku?" Sai bertanya.

Ino melirik kekasihnya sekilas. "Bermain yang seperti apa?" tanyanya tertarik.

Sai menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya sampai menyentuh daun telinga Ino. Sedikit jilatan dengan cumbuan sensual, lalu berbisik. "Mungkin-… sesuatu seperti aku yang berubah kepribadian saat sedang menyetubuhimu di sofa, hm? Dari _vanilla sex_ menjadi _rough sex_ atau sebaliknya. Atau aku bisa mulai berperan menjadi polisi lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suster rumah sakit yang lemah lembut?"

Binar imajiner di kedua bola mata Ino luntur. Mulai mual mendengar gurauan kekasihnya. Membayangkan mereka bercinta dengan Sai yang berkepribadian seperti suster…

Menjijikan!

"Bangsat sialan! Kau pikir aku sudi mengangkang untukmu saat kau berubah menjadi wanita."

"Kedengarannya bagus kan?"

"Bagus _your ass!_ " Ino ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

Tawa Sai pecah sampai urat-urat halus timbul di lehernya yang kokoh.

Ino tau kekasihnya sedikit sinting, namun ia baru tau kalau kadar sinting kekasihnya telah melewati batas.

"Kita bisa mencobanya kapan-kapan, sayang,"

Ino menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan jijik. "Coba saja lakukan dan kelaminmu akan terpajang di amazon ke esokan harinya."

"Seperti kau bisa hidup tanpa kelaminku saja," gumam Sai sambil sekali lagi menyesap rokoknya yang hampir habis.

Ino memutar bola matanya 360 derajat searah jarum jam, lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. "Ya Tuhan… untung saja kau tampan, jadi aku cinta."

Masih di tengah-tengah tawanya, Sai menjawab, "untung saja bokongmu seksi, jadi aku juga cinta."

Lalu, mereka berdua terkekeh karena kebohongan dari pasangan masing-masing.

Film yang mereka tenton terus berlanjut, menampilkan adegan-adegan membingungkan menurut Sai dan membosankan menurut Ino. Sampai film itu berakhir, Sai masih bertahan dengan ekspresi seriusnya dan itu membuat Ino jengah.

"Ya, Sai." Ino memanggil kekasihnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang serius, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya.

Sai menunduk. "Apa lagi? Mau mempraktekan rencana yang tadi? Ber- _kinky_ ria bersamaku?"

Ino langsung mencubit putting kekasihnya. "Dalam mimpi basahmu, bejat!"

"Di dalam mimpi basahku, kita bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kotor dari ini," dan mulut kurang ajar Sai mengucapkannya dengan lancer.

"Sialan," sunggut Ino. "Aku serius!" Sekarang ia mulai memekik karena kekasihnya hanya tertawa ria saja.

"Baiklah… baiklah… _princess_ ," balas Sai.

Ino menatap kekasihnya sambil mencebik. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Sai yang kokoh. Membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi. "Tidak bisa kah kau meminta teman yakuzamu untuk mengancam Gaara?"

Sai menghela nafasnya. Ini sudah dua kali dalam satu minggu Ino mengungkit-ungkin topik yang sama, merengek-rengek seperti bocah agar ia mau membantu sahabatnya. Menggemaskan sih, tapi juga menyebalkan.

Sai menumpukan dagunya di atas rambut pirang Ino yang membelai lembut kulit dagunya. "Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, sayang. Kau harus tau dimana batasanmu untuk bertindak," peringatnya, tentu saja dengan nada halus dan pelan agar kekasihnya tidak tersinggung.

"Tapi, Sakura adalah sahabatku."

"Saudara kembar saja yang katanya satu jiwa berbeda tubuh dapat bertengkar kalau salah satu dari keduanya terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadi. Nah, bagaimana dengan kau dan Sakura, yang hanya sebatas sahabat? Kau memang tidak keberatan membantu sahabatmu, namun bagaimana dengan sahabarmu sendiri? Apa ia tidak keberatan hidupnya direcoki olehmu?" tanya Sai.

Ino terdiam. Memikirkan ucapan Sai dengan serius. Sai memang benar, namun ia juga merasa dirinya tidak salah. "Aku hanya kasihan padanya, Sai," gumamnya. "Sakura itu hanya pintar menghadapi anak-anak yang sakit, tapi ia tolol sekali dalam menghadapi percintaan. Ia sudah jatuh dan aku tidak ingin ia jatuh terlalu dalam."

Sai mendesah, lalu berkata, "Sakura sepertinya tidak keberatan jatuh terlalu dalam untuk pria Sabaku itu. Mungkin saja kan dia masokis. Jika, kenyataannya seperti itu bagaimana?"

Mendengarnya, dahi Ino mengkerut tajam. "Sakura tidak masokis. Ya Tuhan! Ia hanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menolak. Hatinya terlalu baik untuk menyakiti orang lain dengan penolakan," ujarnya yakin.

"Yah… bagus lah jika dia punya hati sebersih malaikat."

Ino semakin mengkerutkan dahinya. "Bagus apanya?! Dari dulu aku selalu melindunginya saat ia mulai dimanfaatkan orang lain. Aku muak melihatnya terlalu baik."

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Ino memiliki dilematisnya tersendiri dalam menghadapi masalah sahabatnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menegur sahabatnya yang menurutnya tolol itu dan tentu saja ini demi kebaikannya. Namun di sisi yang lain, ia juga takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya jika ia menegurnya, apalagi kalau tegurannya sampai membuat mereka bertengkar dan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Jadi, maumu apa sekarang? Membuat Gaara menjauhi Sakura dengan campur tanganku?" tanya Sai.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Karena satu-satunya yang dapat ia andalkan agar Sakura dan Gaara berpisah saat ini hanyalah Sai. Jika Sai dan teman Yakuzanya bersedia untuk mengancam Gaara, ia yakin pria itu akan menghilang dari hidup Sakura.

Sai menyesap rokoknya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lama, lalu ia menaruh putung rokok yang habis itu ke asbak. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil mendesah panjang. " _Princess_ , dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika Gaara menjauhi Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Seperti bagaimana perasaanmu, jika aku tiba-tiba menjauhimu?"

Ino mencerna perkataan Sai dengan seksama, lalu menggeleng mantap. "Tidak! Kita berbeda, Sai. Seratus persen berbeda dari mereka. Perasaan Sakura tidak sama dengan perasaanku. Gadis itu hanya-… bodoh, tolol, dungu ah apapun itu! dalam mengartikan rasa kasihannya."

"Siapa yang tahu, kan? Buktinya dia baik-baik saja setelah diperkosa. Dia tidak melaporkan si Sabaku itu ke polisi dan tetap hidup dengan status sebagai kekasihnya," balas Sai.

Ino memukul dada kekasihnya gemas. "Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau dia itu terlalu baik! Ah bukan, dia terlalu tolol!"

"Atau terlalu masokis?" tanggap Sai.

Ino memukul dada kekaishnya sekali lagi. "Kenapa sih, kau yakin sekali kalau Sakura masokis?"

Sai megedikan bahunya. "Yah… dia sendiri suka dilukai. Kalau bukan masokis apa lagi namanya?"

"Dia tidak suka dilukai, Ya Tuhan!"

"Oh, berarti dia _submissive_."

"Sai!"

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Oke-oke, terserahmu saja lah," katanya mengalah.

Kekesalan Ino yang membumbung tinggi di ubun-ubun mereda setelah ucapan kekasihnya. Ia lalu meraih kepala Sai dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Satu kecupan singkat ia berikan kepada bibir tipis di atasnya. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Jadi, apanya, _princess_?" tanya Sai.

Ino berdecak. "Jadi membantuku atau tidak, anjing keparat?!"

Sai terkekeh lagi. Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawah Ino gemas. "Berhentilah bicara kotor atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu selamanya dengan kelaminku, sialan!"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau sendiri sering bicara kotor kepadaku, bedebah."

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit lagi bibir bawah Ino dan kali ini dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan menuntut.

"Hah… kenapa sih aku bisa cinta padamu?" gerutu Sai saat Ino menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Takdir," ujar Ino tidak peduli. "Sai, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Mabuk karena ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya tentu saja tidak akan membuatnya melupakan topik pembicaraan awal mereka.

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Sialan, kekasihnya benar-benar serius saat ini. "Akan aku pertimbangkan lagi," balasnya malas-malasan. Melibatkan Yakuza bukanlah hal yang mudah, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu.

Ino tersenyum, manis sekali. "Terimakasih, sayang," ujar Ino. Dan Sai hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Meman susah ya kalau sudah cinta. Kekasih minta apa, pasti diusahakan untuk disanggupkan.

Cinta itu memang sialan!

"Hah… kadang-kadang aku cemburu pada Sakura. Dia selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu, namun aku tidak. Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu siapa sih?" cibir Sai.

Ino mengecup bibir kekasihnya gemas. "Tentu saja kau. Euh… cemberutmu membuatku mual," katanya bercanda.

"Ah… mungkin kau hamil," celetuk Sai bodoh.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Konyol, tidak mungkin!"

"Orang hamil biasanya mual-mual," balas Sai.

"Imajinasimu, _sir_ …," gemas Ino.

"Mungkin saja kan?" Sai masih belum mau kalah. "Aku mengeluarkannya di dalammu berkali-kali, ingat?"

Ino memukul dada kekasihnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Jika aku hamil, ayah akan menghajarmu sampai mati, lalu memutilasimu dan membuang mayatmu di tempat yang berbeda-beda," ujarnya.

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya salah ya, jika aku menghamilimu?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Bajingan tolol, pikir saja sendiri. Salah tidak jika seorang kakak menghamili adiknya sendiri?" sunggut Ino.

Sai menatap kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum. "Bagiku sih tidak, kita kan bukan sedarah."

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memang susah membicarakan topik seperti ini dengan orang yang terlalu _open mind_ seperti kekasihnya. "Tapi tetap saja itu tiak bermoral, sayangku yang tampan. Orang tua mana yang tidak marah jika anak pungutnya yang kabur lima tahun lalu, tiba-tiba datang dan memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menghamili satu-satunya anak perempuan kesayangannya."

Mendengar perkataan Ino, tawa Sai pecah. "Ahaha hiperbolis… aku tidak kabur, _princess_. Buktinya ayah masih bisa mengawasiku sampai sekarang. Lagipula, ayah sudah merestui kita. Dia tidak akan berani membunuhku dengan taruhan kau akan ikut menyusulku segera ke neraka jika aku mati."

Ino memperhatikan tawa kekasihnya. Dalam hati berandai-andai jika ia memiliki pemikiran seperti kekasihnya, mungkin hidupnya akan sedikit lebih mudah. Maksudnya adalah ia tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dunia katakan terhadap segala perbuatannya, ia tidak perlu takut untuk dihakimi, tuli dan buta terhadap celaan orang lain. "Tetap saja-… mencintai seseorang yang pernah menjadi saudara itu terdengar _incest_ … kan?" ujarnya lirih.

Menyadari _mood_ kekasihnya yang mulai mendung, Sai menghentikan tawanya. "Kata siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kataku,' jawab Ino.

Sai menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam, menyampaikan betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis di pangkuannya ini secara non verbal. "Dasar kolot. Segera _upgrate_ pemikiran purbamu itu, manusia purba. Orang tuamu saja sudah _upgrate_ dengan versi terbaru," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Ino balas menatap kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum karena melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas saranmu, bajingan," gumam Ino pada akhirnya.

"Sama-sama, jalang," balas Sai, kali ini benar-benar penuh dengan gurauan.

.

.

Hari yang mendung saat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan bergandengan tangan sepanjang terotoar hanya demi segeras _ice cream toping_ terbaru yang diidam-idamkan Ino sejak kemaren. Sai dengan nada melunak sudah memperingati Ino jika makan makanan dingin di hawa yang dingin bukanlah ide yang bagus, namun siapakah Sai, jika sudah berhadapan dengan perempuan kepala batu seperti Ino.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kedai _ice cream_ tersebut, siapa yang akan menduga kalau mereka akan melihat Sakura yang duduk di pojokan dengan mangkuk _ice cream_ yang telah habis. Gadis bermantel coklat muda itu entah melamunkan apa sampai tidak menyadari Ino dan Sai yang mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Pink_?" Ino menyapa.

Sakura tergagap. Ia yang awalnya menumpu kepalanya pada jendela kini duduk dengan tegap. "I-Ino, Sai," sapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak menjaga adiknya Itachi?" tanya Ino. Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sakura dan meletakan semangkuk besar _ice cream_ di tengah-tengah meja.

Sakura memperhatikan porsi _ice cream_ yang siap dikonsumsi Ino, lalu meringis. Semangkuk kecil _ice cream_ yang ia habiskan tadi saja sudah hampir membuat lidahnya beku, apa lagi yang ini. "Kau akan sakit jika makan makanan dingin sebanyak itu di hawa sedingin ini," peringatnya perhatian.

Ino mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. "Jika aku sakit, biarkan saja si bangsat di sampingku yang mengurusiku nanti."

Sai mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kekasihnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu bersuara, "Adiknya Itachi?"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah, aku lupa bercerita kepadamu, sayang. Sudah sejak empat hari yang lalu Sakura menjadi _baby sitter_ di rumah Itachi."

"Oh." Sai tidak ingin tau lebih jauh lagi. Pembicaraan tentang _baby sitter_ bukanlah topik yang menarik untuknya.

"Kau tidak menemui bocah menggemaskan itu hari ini?" Ino bertanya, sebelum sesuap _ice cream_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertemu dengannya," jawab Sakura.

Ino menatap sahabatnya sambil berdecak. "Kau bertengkar ya dengan bocah itu?" tebaknya.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Siapa? Sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan dan Ino mengangguk. "Tidak, untuk apa bertengkar dengan bocah itu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu Gaara dua hari yang lalu."

Ino yang sudah menyentuh sendoknya, segera mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukulkannya ke atas meja. Kaget sekaligus kesal karena informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. " _Shit_! Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?!"

Sakura menghela nafas gusar. Melirik ke sekelilingnya karena takut suara Ino mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain dan untungnya kedai ini sedang sepi pengunjung. "Tenanglah Ino. Dia hanya meminta maaf," ujarnya pelan.

"Dan kau memaafkannya? Lagi?!" pekik Ino.

"Yah… lagi…," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, dia menciummu. memelukmu, berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi dan memintamu memberinya satu kali kesempatan lagi, benar?!"

"Benar…." Sakura menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"Tolol! Tolol! Tolol!" serapah Ino.

Sai yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya hanya bisa maklum. Kalau Ino sudah kesal, ia sendiri juga malas menghadapinya, bisa-bisa ia malah yang menjadi korban kekesalannya. Jadi, lebih baik ia diam saja saat ini.

"Aku harap dia mampus dan membusuk di neraka," umpat Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya.

"Dia menyakitimu, Sakura. Hubungan kalian tidak normal," ujar Ino frustasi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya. Dia akan terluka. Dia akan hancur."

Ino menatap sahabatnya kesal, ia lalu menyikut kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. "Sai! Katakan sesuatu kepadanya!"

Sai menghela nafas. Ujung-ujungnya, pasti ia akan dilibatkan juga.

Sai menatap gadis di hadapan Ino. Menimbang-nimbang kalimat dengan kosa kata seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan, karena Sakura bukanlah gadis dengan tipe mulut bar-bar seperti kekasihnya, atau gadis genit sepeti jalang di persimpangan jalan, maka Sai akan melunak. Jika dengan Sakura, ia selalu mencoba menjadi kakak yang _gentle_ dan sopan. Ia lalu berkata, "jika bersamanya, kau juga akan terluka." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "kau berhak egois untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Sakura."

Kalimat itu dihadiahi anggukan Ino.

Sai masih menatap gadis merah muda itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sebelumnya dia memperkosamu karena cemburu, mungkin selanjutnya dia akan membunuhmu karena cemburu juga."

"Aku setuju! Kau akan mampus jika terus bersamanya." ujar Ino.

Sai terkekeh karena mendengar suara kekasihnya yang menggebu-gebu, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Ino. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak akan merasa keberatan.

Sakura menatap sepasang kekasih itu bergantian. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dengan tatapan menerawang. "Gaara-kun tidak seperti itu," ujarnya. Masih mencoba untuk mempercayai sang kekasih yang telah melukainya berulang kali. Mencoba mempercayai bahwa segala hal yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah bentuk kekhilafan karena pria itu terlalu mencintainya. Setidaknya, biarkan gadis merah muda itu percaya, karena hubungan yang mereka jalin selama empat tahun hanya akan sia-sia, kalau sampai mereka kandas di tengah jalan. Menurutnya, benang yang telah putus selalu bisa disambung kembali dengan simpul. Ia dan Gaara, hanya kurang beruntung karena belum bisa menemukan simpul yang tepat untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula.

Namun, Sai berlahan-lahan melunturkan kepercayaan itu dengan opininya sebagai seorang pria. "Pria yang menampar, memukuli, melakukan tindak kriminal kepada wanita yang katanya adalah wanita yang dicintainya, cintanya itu _bullshit_. Perasaannya padamu itu nafsu bukan cinta," ujarnya, mencoba menasehati.

"Gaara-kun tidak seperti itu." Sakura masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Gaara memang seperti itu. Kau saja yang sengaja menutup matamu. Di dunia ini, kau tidak bisa terus menjadi gadis idio- naif, Sakura!" Ino yang sedari tadi mendengarkan akhirnya membuka suaranya kembali karena kesal. Ia menatap sahabatnya tajam dan Sakura membalas sama tajamnya.

Pertengkaran di antara wanita, sudah biasa, namun mematikan. Sai harus segera memperbaiki suasana ini, sebelum keduanya saling mencaci. "Ah, mau membuktikannya? Bagaimana sebenarnya ikatan yang ada di antara kalian?" celetuknya.

"Sai!" Sai menoleh dengan senyumnya yang merekah ke arah sang kekasih yang memperingati. Gadis itu menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah manusia sinting dengan pemikiran yang sinting. Dan tebakan gadis itu memang benar. Di dalam otaknya yang sinting, ia telah merencanakan sebuah sandiwara yang juga sinting. Namun jangan salah, manusia-manusia sinting seperti dirinyalah yang biasanya menciptakan sesuatu yang genius. Lihat saja Hideaki Anno dengan karya legendarisnya yang berjudul Shin Seiki Evangelion.

"Cara ini lebih baik, _princess_. Dari pada meminta gerombolah Yakuza untuk mengancamnya," kata Sai.

Ino menatap kekasihnya lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap kekasih sahabatnya itu dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Jika kau mau melihat bagaimana kesungguhan hatinya, maka kau harus ikuti aturan mainku, ya Sakura?"

Gadis itu, Sakura, diantara kegamangan hatinya karena masalah percintaan, hanya bisa terdiam atas lemparan rencana yang diberikan Sai untuknya.

Manusia diciptakan untuk memilih, bahkan takdirpun masih bisa diubah jika manusia itu mau memilih. Sakura tidak tau, haruskah ia memilih untuk menerima tawaran Sai atau menolak. Jika ada pilihan dimana tidak mengharuskan untuk ia maupun Gaara terluka, maka ia akan memilih pilihan tersebut. Namun tidak mungkin kan ada pilihan yang seperti itu, karena setiap pilihan memiliki konsekuensinya masing-masing.

"Sakura, kau diciptakan untuk menjadi manusia, bukan malaikat. Jadi, bertingkahlah sebagaimana manusia bertingkah. Sakitlah jika ada yang menyakitimu, jangan terus menahannya, karena kau hanya manusia. Sebagai manusia, kewajibanmu adalah menjadi egois dan bahagia."

Ucapannya bukan omong kosong. Sebagai manusia yang kehidupannya pernah direnggut, Sai mengerti betul jika keegoisan diperlukan untuk menggapai kebahagiaan. Bukan langkah yang baik untuk dilakukan, namun sudah biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mendambakan kebahagiaan.

"Aku harap kau mengerti. Sebagai seorang sahabat, kami hanya ingin membantumu." Sai mengakhiri segala untaian kalimatnya yang mengena telak di hati Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Gadis merah muda dengan segala pendiriannya yang sekokoh batu, setinggi pilar yang panjangnya menembus langit ke tujuh. Bahasa mudahnya adalah ia terlalu keras kepala, sebelas dua belas dengan sahabat pirangnya. Maka, saat mereka menawarkan pertolongan, ia akan menolak, karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka berdua dan karena ia merasa ia masih mampu bertahan untuk Gaara. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sangat memperhatikanku. Namun, ini tentangku dan Gaara. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan bertahan untuknya?" tanya Sai serius.

"Ya," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia yang tidak lagi ingin bertahan untukmu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin kan? Gaara-kun sangat mencintaiku."

Di bawah meja berbahan kaca tebal, kedua telapak tangan Ino saling bertautan erat. Mata gadis itu sudah memerah, merasa luar biasa marah dengan perkataan tolol Sakura, namun ia menahan segalanya saat telapak tangan milik sang kekasih menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memberinya sedikit kesabaran.

"Jika kau begitu yakin, aku harap keyakinanmu adalah benar." Sai mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan sebuah senyum palsu, di mana jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa prihatin dengan kondisi yang menimpa si gadis merah muda.

.

.

 **TBC**

SaiIno yang penuh dengan pip pip pippppppp (sensor). Gak! Gak! SaiIno gak akan mencuri tempat sebagai pairing utama. Tapi sumpah, aku jatuh cinta sama Sai di sini 0/0

Dan… emang gak ada Sasusaku di sini. Sengaja. Aku berharap chapter ini akan mempermudah kalian buat mengerti karakter Sakura dan mendalaminya. Rasanya pacaran empat tahun, suka duka lewatin bareng-bareng, bagusnya dan jeleknya udah sama-sama tau. Hubungan mereka yang udah lama bikin Sakura maklum kenapa Gaara bisa seposesif ini dan dia rasa dia gak akan keberatan dengan Gaara yang seperti ini. Aku mencoba menyampaikan semua itu lewat chapter ini. Semoga tersampaikan dengan baik.

Terus Sasuke gimana? Sasuke ada kok di chapter depan alias chap depan milik dia.

Terimakasih atas segala bentuk dukungan dan saran yang diberikan. Apalah dayaku tanpa kalian, sayang-sayangku…

Seperti biasa,

 **Komen kalian adalah hadiah terindah untuk FF ini** karena baca komen-komen kalian adalah spiritku untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Ps: aku juga nulis karya baru di wattpad judulnya "Newton 3", kalau berminat silahkan berkunjung yaa


End file.
